


Crows in the Sky

by beansshadow



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 15, Drabble, Gen, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansshadow/pseuds/beansshadow
Summary: Crows always remind her of her favorite Uncle.For Day 15 Prompt: squints... "the crows"





	

The city of Vale was filled with all types of people trying to enjoy the beautiful weather. Ruby was no exception though she hadn’t planned on carrying all of Weiss’ bags. They weren’t heavy in her arms, but the sheer amount of them was making them difficult to balance.  _ It’s like I’m working on my balance _ , she told herself when Weiss put a rather large box in her hands that almost had her toppling over.

When she invited her teammate to Vale for the day, she had wanted to spend time with her. Do some bonding like Ozpin suggested. At least they were getting along? Weiss wasn’t snapping at her, but she was talking about things Ruby didn’t care about nor understand.  _ We are getting along though… _ she thought as she readjusted the baggage.

“Ugh.” 

Ruby looked over at Weiss, who had a disgusted look on her face. “What’s wrong, Weiss?”

“The crows…” She said. Her eyes were fixated above them, where crows were circling and cawing. Weiss shivered at the sight. “Disgusting. They freak me out.”

Ruby smiled at the sight, remembering a time when she was a little girl and asking her Uncle not to leave on another mission. She missed him every time he went away.  _ Tell you what, Kiddo _ , he had said to her.  _ I’ll let you in on a little secret.  _ She had been so excited to learn a secret from her favorite Uncle.  _ Whenever you see a crow in the sky, that’s actually me. _

She knew it was just Uncle Qrow’s way of putting her to ease, but Ruby still thought about it every time she saw a crow. The thought of her uncle looking out for her made her smile, and put her at ease. Though the thought made her feel a little childish every now and again.

“I don’t know,” Ruby said, shrugging a bit, “I like crows.” 

Weiss gave her a look of disbelief. “You _cannot_ be serious.” Ruby just smiled.


End file.
